You Call My Name
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Réécriture du début de l'épisode 12 de la saison 6 donc léger spoil / Petit Sthéo si on lit entre les lignes OS song-fic, bonne lecture ! (Si vous êtes curieux)


_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Bon alors ceci est une réécriture du début de l'épisode 12 de la saison 6 de Teen Wolf (oui, le tout début). De ce fait un léger spoil sera fait dans cet OS pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu (léger dans le sens, retour d'un personnage). J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 **Parole de la chanson** / (Traduction des paroles) / [Pensées]

 _Chanson utilisée : Pieces de Red (écoutez-là en lisant, elle est juste magnifique)_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis et la chanson appartient au groupe rien, je ne possède que l'histoire de cet OS_

 _PS : Excusez-moi pour les fautes restantes ou les formulations de phrases assez maladroites._

 _Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !_

You call my name

Il avait les yeux dans le vague. Combien de fois s'était-il fait virer de sa « place de parking » par un flic en plein milieu de la nuit ? Combien de fois rêvait-il de la même personne. Théo roulait doucement, écoutant les musiques qui passaient à la radio tout en espérant oublier celui qui obnubilait ses pensées mais en entendant cette musique il ne le put plus.

 **I'm here again**

(Je suis encore ici)

 **A thousand miles away from you**

(A des milliers de kilomètres de toi)

 **A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am**

(Un désordre brisé, juste les morceaux dispersés de ce que je suis)

Et voilà, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

 **I tried so hard**

(J'ai essayé si fort)

 **Thought I could do this on my own**

(Je pensais pouvoir le faire par moi-même)

 **I've lost so much along the way**

(J'ai tant perdu le long de ce chemin)

[Stiles…]

 **Then I see your face**

(Maintenant je vois ton visage)

 **I know I'm finally yours**

(Je sais que je suis finalement à toi)

[Stiles…]

 **I find everything I thought I lost before**

(Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant)

 **You call my name**

(Tu dis mon nom)

[Stiles…]

 **I come to you in pieces**

(Je viens vers toi en pièces)

 **So you can make me whole**

(Alors tu peux me rendre entier)

Pourquoi c'était si dur de l'oublier ? Il l'avait aimé dès le début, voilà pourquoi.

 **I've come undone**

(Je me suis détruit)

 **But you make sense of who I am**

(Mais tu mets du sens à ce que je suis)

 **Like puzzle pieces in your hand.**

(Comme des pièces de puzzle dans ta main)

 **Then I see your face**

(Maintenant je vois ton visage)

 **I know I'm finally yours**

(Je sais que je suis finalement à toi)

[Stiles…]

 **I find everything I thought I lost before**

(Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant)

 **You call my name**

(Tu dis mon nom)

[Stiles !]

 **I come to you in pieces**

(Je viens vers toi en pièces)

 **So you can make me whole**

(Alors tu peux me rendre entier)

S'il n'y avait pas eu les Dread Doctors ni la mort de sa sœur, Théo savait qu'il serait resté à Beacon Hills. Il serait resté, rien que pour Stiles et il lui aurait prouvé qu'il aimait.

 **I tried so hard! So hard!**

(J'ai essayé si fort, si fort!)

 **I tried so hard!**

(J'ai essayé si fort)

Il avait essayé de le récupérer avant son départ mais non, Stiles n'avait pas voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

 **Then I see your face**

(Maintenant je vois ton visage)

 **I know I'm finally yours**

(Je sais que je suis finalement à toi)

 **I find everything I thought I lost before**

(Je retrouve tout ce que je pensais avoir perdu auparavant)

 **You call my name**

(Tu dis mon nom)

 **I come to you in pieces**

(Je viens vers toi en pièces)

 **So you can make me whole**

(Alors tu peux me rendre entier)

Il le voulait plus que tout pourtant.

 **So you can make me whole**

(Alors tu peux me rendre entier)

Théo ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne pensait pas que passer tant de temps à se faire tuer encore et encore par sa sœur décédée le toucherait autant. Quelle idée ! Bien sûr que ça le touchait. Il avait aimé sa sœur, de tout son cœur, mais son désir de pouvoir… Ce pouvoir qu'avait pu lui offrir les Dread Doctors. Il avait tué, trahit, voler, torturé des gens… La seule chose de bien qu'il avait faite avait été de ressusciter les chimères décédées (même si cela avait été fait dans le but d'avoir une meute à lui). Maintenant Mason était avec Corey et Liam avec… Ah non, Hayden était partie pour protéger sa grande sœur. Trois… Il n'était que trois chimères a avoir survécue et même si Hayden n'était plus qu'un loup-garou, Théo la considérait encore comme telle. Plus les jours avançaient, plus le mi-loup mi-coyote se sentait brisé. Il avait tout perdu et maintenant, qui voudrait de lui ? Il était un « bad guy », un des méchants de l'histoire… Soudain, son téléphone émit un bruissement d'aile. Il venait de recevoir un message. De Stiles…

« -You call my name…

I Come to you in pieces. »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage las et fatigué de Théo. Il venait de prendre sa décision : L'université George Washington était sa prochaine destination.

Stiles l'attendait… Il avait besoin de lui.

[So you can make me whole] firent ses pensées en écho avec sa voix alors qu'il démarrait sa voiture en trombe.

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ce petit OS (Song-Fic) vous as plu ^^_


End file.
